


We Both Died Once

by june_116019



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june_116019/pseuds/june_116019
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	We Both Died Once

我們都曾經死亡過一次。  
然後奇蹟似地在彼此順向時間的未來重新交錯。

「這是一段美好友誼的結束。」我說。我想我要說的並不只是這些無關緊要的。我當然想對你大喊，不要去，你會死，但我想你定會用同樣的話來回應。

「發生過的事就是發生過了。」然後你會用滿不在乎，用充滿自信的姿態與我對峙。你不知道你會發生什麼事，你會忍受逆行子彈穿透身體的疼痛，你會因為我而疼痛，你會留下無法醫治的疤。但我希望你睜開眼，我也能像當初你對我說『歡迎來到來世』那樣，用同樣的話向你打招呼。

我們都曾經死亡過一次。存在一條時間軸上，我是回溯死亡，你是展望死亡。來來去去、錯綜複雜，瞧，我們都往未知走去，而未知連結你我，在未來某一天，我會看見你，然後我們也許能坐在一張舒適的沙發上，你喝著伏特加，我喝著健怡可樂，然後你告訴我你的故事。

天知道我對你有多麼好奇，未來的我，作為你的上司，是否在你生命裡舉足輕重。

「擁抱。」我會說，「只是個擁抱。」  
「只是擁抱？」你會說，「那好吧，只是個擁抱。」你會像戰友那樣輕拍我的背。  
「然後，一個親吻。」我會要求你。

「當然，親吻。」然後你會吻我，我會撕扯你的嘴唇，感受你身上的肥皂和男香混合的氣味。「其他的呢？」  
「你還想做什麼？」  
「我不知道。」你說，「所以我問你。」

在來得及給你回答前，我看見你就躺在我身前的病床上，睜開棕色的眼睛，露出對於一個高知識份子十分罕見的迷糊樣貌。

「歡迎來到來世，尼爾。」

在你來得及回答之前，我會先吻你。一個經過許多歲月的折騰，最後回到正行時間當下最美好的時刻。把握當下，這是天能，沒有未知的壓迫，沒有回溯過往的後悔，就只是當下，陽光正好，穿透落地窗打在你我臉上的當下。


End file.
